Q&A with Jack Frost
by FrozenGamer27
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Guardians' imagination looks like? Read to find it out! Rated T for language. No flames please, enjoy, and review!
1. Part 1

**Q&A With Jack Frost**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello my fellow frozen snowflakes! FG27 here, and I, will do a Q&A with Jack Frost story.**

* * *

**Jack: **Good morning guys! Welcome to the show- yadih yadih yah. Today we're gonna have a Q&A with the Guardians with your host, Yours Truly!

**Bunny: **And who said I agreed to this?!

**Jack:** Me. Alright Bunny, answer this question. If you could be anyone you want, who would you be?

**Bunny:** Huh… I haven't put that much thought into it… but I wanna be Superman. He can fly, he's super strong, and he can shoot lasers out of his eyes. JUST LIKE HOW I WANNA ZAP YOU RIGHT NOW.

**Jack:** Uhh… Bunny… Get off of that wall. Aish… NO YOU CAN'T FLY. Bunny, why the heck would- Uhh… You do realized that you just punched a hole where the TV used to be, right? o.O

**Bunny: **I DON'T CARE! I AM SUPERMAN! WHEEEEEE!

**Jack: **While bunny's doing who-knows-what, Tooth, who would you like to be?

**Tooth: **I wanna be Cupid. So I could stab your cute butt with an arrow and make you fall in love with Toothiana, since I'm Cupid. And then turn myself back to me again so that I could crush my lips on your sexy, godly ones. And kiss you nonstop-

**Jack: **O_O Umm… Alright… Tooth stop trying to kiss me, I'm hosting the show. TOOTH! GET OFF MY LEGS!

**Tooth: **No I don't wanna! *clings on legs tighter*

**Jack:** *sigh* NOOOO don't you DARE take my hoodie off! Tooth! Bad girl! Bad bad bad girl!

**Lady:** You have an adorable daughter, Mr. Frost.

**Jack:** N-no she's not my daughter, she's older than me by a millennium!

**Lady:** A millennium?!

**Jack:** Never mind…

**Jack:** Okay! On with the next guest, Sandy.

**Sandy:** I WANNA BEH A CUPCAKE

**Jack:** And why would you wanna be a fucking cupcake?

**Sandy:** COZ CUPCAKES ARE CUTE

**Jack:** Uhh… I think you should turn caps lock off…

**Sandy:** AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT

**Jack:** COZ YOU SOUND LIKE YOU'RE MAD

**Sandy:** NO!

**Jack:** Sandy, take that cupcake costume off. You look ridiculous in it.

**Sandy:** NO I DON'T LOOK RIDICULOUS. I LOOK FREAKIN CUTE.

**Jack:** SANDY YOU JUST MADE A BIGGER HOLE IN THE WALL. WHAT THE HECK?!

**Jack:** North, I have faith in you that you'll be good and stay still. While the other three made freaking holes on the wall. I wonder how that's even possible…

**North:** I wanna be a healthy man! Let's start with the leg exercises. One, two. One, two. One, two- I'm exhausted.

**North:** Alright, I'm gonna do the splits! *splits* OH MY GOSH I SPLIT MY PANTS.

**Jack:** Kids, close your eyes. Seeing a hole in Santa's pants will put you in the Naughty List, and will make you blind. :C

**Jack: **Yeah, this whole Q&A was a huge disaster… See ya guys next time on, ah screw it. -_-

* * *

**That's all I can give you for today! Umm… review what or who you'd wanna be and why. And if you want, write a question down, so maybe **_**you **_**can be in charge of the next chapter's question. Hope you liked it! :D**

**~FG27**


	2. Part 2

**Q&A With Jack Frost**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey! Thank you all so much for reviewing, and f&f :) I appreciate all of this. All of your questions were very hard to decide on. Each one I read always lead me somewhere silly and awkward. However, this story doesn't end until I've used **_**all**_** of the questions you've all given me. We will have a special guest on this chapter, I won't tell you who, but she'll get her own her question from Jack. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack: **Oh my gosh, those holes took like 9 hours to fix! Okay! Welcome to the show Q&A with Jack Frost! But sadly only the girls- Joy Amour and Tooth- are here. So this may be short guys!

**Joy Amour: **Jack, I swear I will kill you. I NEVER WANTED TO BE HERE BUT YOU KIDNAPPED ME ANYWAY.

**Jack: **Yes, and we have a very angry special guest right here O_O So, Joy, if you could be one other spirit for a day who would you pick and what would you do as that spirit?

…

**Jack: **Hm, Joy?

**Joy Amour:** Uhm, the Spirit of Faith?

**Jack:** Why?

**Joy Amour:** Huh, well, so that I can give people faith?  
**Jack:** *snorts* that's a stupid answer… Give me something more decent or precise.

**Joy Amour:** Well, I want to be the Spirit of Faith 'cause it's cool because, when believers begin to lose their faith in the Guardians, I will be there to give them faith.

**Jack:** *wakes up* I didn't do it! Huh? Oh umm… Yeah, great explanation Joy *nervous laugh*

**Joy Amour:** YOU FELL ASLEEP?! *shakes head in disappointment* Now I don't even know why I'm here…

**Jack:** Okay, moving on. Tooth what about you?

**Tooth:** I would be Cupid. He brings love to everyone who seems perfect for each other. Just like how I brought him to the show right now! Alright, I'll be right back. I gotta use the restroom.

**Jack:** Wha-

**Cupid:** HEY GUYS! Glad to be on your show. Hey where's Tooth?

**Jack:** In the restroom. Cupid what are _you _doing here?

**Cupid:** Uhh… I don't know. Can you… Uhh… Turn around please?

**Jack:** Okay…? *turns around*

**Cupid:** (Alright Cupid, get ready to shoot him. Tooth was paying you to do this.) *shoots arrow*

**Pitch:** AHA! I finally found yo- ohh… Do any of you know where Toothiana is? I must compliment her on how _beautiful _she is!

**Jack:** Pitch, since when did you start having a crush on Tooth?!

**Pitch:** Foreveeerrr!

**Jack:** Man, I've never heard Pitch sound so gay all my life O_O

**Pitch:** I HEARD THAT FROST. Where's Tooth?!

**Jack:** In the women's restroom. [:

**Pitch:** Oh, thank you! La la la la la… *skips into women's restroom*

**Pitch: ***runs out of restroom immediately* Wow. Who knew women's purses could be so heavy? (Must think of a plan on how to get Tooth)

**Tooth:** *walks out* (Jack's probably been shot already. Yippee! Now I can have him)

**Tooth: ***flies to Jack* Hello, Jack. How do I look?  
**Jack:** Umm… Like how you look everyday?

**Tooth:** Heeheehee. Oh stop, you're such a flirt. *leans forward*

**Jack:** Wha-what are you doing?

**Tooth:** Jack, aren't you in love with me?

**Jack:** No! I only like you as a friend!

**Tooth:** Then who-

**Pitch:** Toothypie! There you are! Get off my woman, frost!

**Tooth:** *eyes widen* Oh no… *flies away*

**Pitch:** No, stay here my Cute Tooth!

**Tooth:** WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!

**Jack:** *jaw drops open* CUPID DID YOU FREAKING DO THIS?!

**Cupid:** She told me she'd pay me if I did! *flies away*

**Jack:** What crazy fangirls of mine do these days to have me…

**Fangirl:** OH MY GOSH I WOULD DIE FOR YOU

**Fangirl: **HAVE MY BABY!

**Fangirl: **CAN I FREAKING KISS YOU?!

**Fangirl: **I WANT YOU!

**Jack: **Sorry this was cut short a bit! I gotta run from these crazy fangirls! But Joy one last question! What would you do if I had children and I was a prince from a kingdom called 'Zelawien'?

**Joy Amour: **Children?! Prince?! WHAT?! I would frown, but that takes up forty-two muscles on my face… Instead! I would use four muscles to pick my arm and slap you in the face for being ridiculous!

**Jack:** Okay thanks for telling me! Bye! I'M DROWING IN FANGIRLS! SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEE!

* * *

**Question from guardianofartbravery and question that was saved for Joy Amour from Miyu Hanazono! Review, and tell me what spirit you would be for a day, and why. Also, you **_**can**_** include a question, so maybe **_**you **_**can be the one in charge of the next chapter's question. Hope you liked it and laughed :D But remember, I will use **_**every **_**question you guys give me, so this story may be endless.**

**~FG27 **


	3. Part 3

**Q&A with Jack Frost**

**Chapter 3**

**I'm back! With a new chapter ready for all of ya! Why didn't I get as much questions as before? :( Notify: There's gonna be some cavity here.**

* * *

**Jack: **Hello guys, welcome to the show, Q&A with Jack Frost! Sadly, Bunny's still in his little garden painting some eggs. I'm not exactly gonna ask the Guardians a question, we're gonna play a prank on Pitch! Special thanks to our special guest, Vexus, the Spirit of Truth and Lies! But remember, Cupid's arrow hasn't worn out yet.

**Pitch: **Help me! They tied me onto this chair that might break down because of my weight! AND I DON'T WANNA FALL! IT'S TOO HIGH FROM THE GROUND!

**Jack: **Pitch, the chair is only 3 feet.

**Pitch: **That's the whole point! IT'S SO HIGH! Let me down!

**Jack: **Yeesh. We'll let you after we ask you questions. Alright, less whining like a baby, and more questions! Vexus, do your thing.

**Vexus:** Right! *sprinkles truth telling dust*

**Jack:** I'll give you each a question to ask Pitch. Sandy, you're first.

**Sandy:** Hey Pitch, is _that _the only thing you wear each day?

**Pitch:** (must not tell them the truth!) No, I wear much more than _this_! *slaps mouth* (I was supposed to say yes, so that he won't ask me what else I wear, not no!)

**Sandy:** So, what else do you wear?

**Pitch:** I wear… Some black and grey robes, unicorn costumes, Toothiana's fallen feathers, and I sometimes wear prom dresses of my daughter when she isn't home… I can't resist! They're so beautiful! And then I put grapefruits on my chest and then cover it with a shirt of hers, and then put make-up on. Sometimes I just wear my underwear and that's it. (WHY DID I SAY THAT?! I just gave out my embarrassment in public. It's like my mouth has a mind of its own!)

**Sandy:** I-is this the right Pitch? Or did we steal a woman…?

**Jack:** O_O that's… What he wears?

**Tooth:** He wears MY FEATHERS?! WHAT THE FREAK MAN?!

**North:** My turn to ask question. Pitch, what do you when you're bored?

**Pitch:** Well that's easy! I play with My Little Pet Shop or My Little Pony! Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash are my favorites. Easy! (AGH! That's even worse!)

**Jack/North/Sandy/Tooth/Vexus/Cupid:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Pitch:** SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!

**Tooth:** My tuuurn~! Pitch, what are some of your hobbies?

**Pitch: **Some of my hobbies are giving children nightmares, hanging posters of Tooth, dancing, all that kind of stuff. (LORD HAVE MERCY ON ME!)

**Tooth: :**I to the first, O_O to the second, and XDDD to dancing!

**Jack: **One last question, Pitch what are your feelings for Toothiana the Tooth Fairy?

**Pitch: **I love her very much, and I have _very _strong feelings for her. *looks at Tooth with an evil smirk*

**Tooth: **BLAGH! Sorry, I threw up on you Cupid! I'm just not used to him being 'accidentally shot'.

**Cupid: **SERIOUSLY TOOTH?! Ohh… You're gonna pay for this… Uh… What is this? THIS TAN STUFF I DON'T EVEN KNOW.

**Tooth: **(Must hide in women's restroom! Cupid's a boy!)

**Cupid: **Come on out, and fight like a man!

**Tooth: **I'M NOT A MAN!

**Cupid: **Ah! Whatever!

**Pitch: **_Now _can you let me go?

**Jack: **Fine… *unties Pitch*

**Pitch: **Yay! I'm free! La la la la la la~! *runs to the exit*

A loud shriek was heard, a SLAP, and the familiar BLAGH noise from Tooth was heard again.

**Pitch: ***comes back in with vomit all over* that was _not _the exit!

**Pitch: **So long fools! *runs into wall*

**Jack: **o_o who's the fool now? XD

**Pitch: **You! *runs into a pole* AGH… When will I ever escape?

**Jack: **You know you were right beside the exit. But anyway, nice parkour :D NOW GO HOME.

**Pitch:** Curse… You… Jack… *teleports home*

**Jack: **Or he could've used that o.O

**Cupid: **Umm… Jack?

**Jack: **Oh Cupid! You're all cleaned up! Soo what do you want?

**Cupid: **Jack… I came here to say that the arrow wore off as soon as you said a word of your question for Pitch.

**Jack: **:CO_O :O WHUTTHEFREAKWHUTTHEFREAKWHUTTHEFREAKWHUTTHEFREAKWH UTTHEFREAKWHUTTHEFREAKWHUTTHEFREAKWHUTTHEFREAK?! So his answer was actually real?! Well, besides Vexus giving him the truth sprinkle. BUT. WITHOUT. THE. ARROW?!

**Cupid: **Yeah… Well, I gotta go change my diaper. It's overflowing.

**Jack: **TMI man! Gross!

* * *

**Well, umm… Did you think it was funny? :) I **_**really**_** tried on this one. I got sick; therefore, it decreases my humor only when I am sick. Thanks to ObsidianLove for the suggestion. Oh and review plz! I didn't get as much though as first chapter … **


	4. Part 4

**Q&A With Jack Frost**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm baack! Again!**

**As you see, I didn't update yesterday because I was sick (obviously), and art camp took FOREVER! **

**Whale, I'm not gonna use someone's suggestion for today... But no, I do not ignore other people's requests in the reviews. They will be in the chapters soon. You'll know when you see it. Enjoy!**

**Note: This won't be a Q&A for this chapter. I'm really sorry… It's how the Guardians' dinner goes!**

**Jack: ***burps loudly* Hey! I made the water shake!

**North:** *burps louder* HAHA! I made water spill! I WIN THE CONTEST!

**Seth:** Nope I did! *burps the loudest* YAY! I made an earthquake! :D

**Tooth:** OH MY GOSH SETH WHY?! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU JUST CAUSED A FREAKING EARTHQUAKE?!

**Seth:** o.e yesh…

**Sandy:** RUUUUUUUUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! OH MY GOSH! SWEET PUPPY CAKES ON A STICK! WHY IS THAT THERE?! RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

2 hours later…

**Bunny:** My gosh mate! The bloody hell was that for?! Ya caused a flippin' earthquake! Fo' 2 bloody hours even!

**Seth: ***troll face* Problem?

**Bunny:** Yes that's a problem! You make a huge burp that woke up the entire place of Santoff Clausen, AND MAKE A FLIPPING EATHQUAKE. Thank the lord nothing important broke…

**North:** Let's just eat dinner nice and peaceful… Wha-? All of you! Get off your phones!

**Jack:** Ahh… One more game!

**Seth: **Won mowe game pwease!

**North:** -_- We have chocolate for dessert…

**Jack/Seth:** *drops phone* Chocolate?! Gimme some! Gimmeh some now! I want chocolate! I want chocolate! I… Want… Chocolate! Chocolate! It's right there! In the toilet!

**Sandy:** G-guys, that's not chocolate…

**Jack:** *spits out* fpoo! That's disgusting! Wait… Was that-? WAS THAT POOP?!

**Seth:** I don't think it is *eats another bite of 'chocolate'*. Mmm… Best chocwit evah! 12 outta 10!

**Jack:** I know Seth's only 2 years old, but i-is this necessary? e.e

**Tooth:** *throws piece of chicken into Bunny's plate* Here. Have a piece of my chicken c:

**Bunny:** *drops chicken in 4-day-old-sauce-that-no-one-wants-to-pick-up-and-c lean*

**Tooth:** Bunny! Why did you put it in that sauce?!

**Sandy:** *takes chicken in 4-day-old-sauce-that-no-one-wants-to-pick-up-and-c lean and munches on* Blagh! This chicken is horrible! What kind of sauce is this?

**Tooth:** 4 day old sauce

**Sandy:** FPOO! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!

*dingdong~*

**Jack:** Someone get the door!  
**Seth:** I'll get it! *runs to the door*

**Luna:** Hi~! We're here~!

**Nica:** Hi little dude! What's up?

**Seth:** I don't know you. Oh! You bwought fooooood! *takes food and sniffs*

**Seth:** *chokes* BLAGH BLAGH BLAGH BLAGH THE FOOD IS HORRIBLE. GAAHHHHH. IT. IS. DISGUSTING!

**Jessica: **Seth! *comes down stairs* *trips* *nervous laughter* Sorry, that's my way of making an entrance down the… Umm… Stairs. Yeah.

**Nica/Luna:** o.e

**Jessica: **Sorry guys. It's pretty normal A LITTLE BOY GOES AND STARTS SNIFFING HIS SISTER'S FRIEND'S FOOD AND MAKES HORRIBLE JUDGEMENT ON IT.

**Nica: **But the brownies took me forever to make!

**Seth: **Bwownies? I want! I want! *eats brownies*

**Seth:** Hmm… The bwownies taste a wot wike the chocwit in the toylet.

**Jessica: ***goes into backyard to dance like a maniac* AH! THERE'S DOG POOP!

**Zzz… Oh sorry! I didn't see you there! I think I fell asleep... Suggestions for a question you wanna ask the Guardians?**

**Review please?**


	5. Part 5

**Q&A With Jack Frost **

**Chapter 5**

**I'm super sorry I didn't update! Please forgive me, my brother broke my computer with a crowbar :(**

* * *

**Jack: **Hallo everyone! We're back with another Q&A with le me! So, it turns out we have another special guest on here. ZEBRA, WHAT WAS HER NAME?!

**Zebra: **Her name was Angel Frost Fla- flamingo? Flamehhh? Flame!

**Angel: **:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**Jack: **O3O Why hello!

**Angel: **HAI.

**Jack: **(O o O) Hi

**Angel: **Hi! :D

**Jack: **HAAAAII! :D

**Angel: **… hi

**Jack: **HAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!

**Angel: **I SAID HI ALREADY WHAT DO YOU WANT.

**Jack: **:D A pink elephant!

**Angel: **D:

**Jack: **O3O So, Angel, do you like candy?

**Angel: **:D YEAH I LIKE CANDY.

**Jack: **Do you like Klondike Bars?

**Angel: **… Yesh… Why?

**Jack: **What would you do for one?

**Angel: **I would… THROW UGLY DONUTS AT PITCH FOR ONE!

**Jack: **:D YEAAAHHHH!

**Angel: **LET'S DO IT! PITCH! COME HERE! I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!

**Pitch: **WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT. I was having a makeover with my daughter!

**Angel: **O3O

**Jack: **I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT.

**Pitch: **Ugh. You want another cookie don't you?

**Jack: **N-no… What makes you think that? O_O

**Pitch: **What do you want Kat?

**Jack: **Kat? Who's that? HEEEY I RHYMED! Kat and that!

**Angel: **That's my other name. Only few people know.

**Jack: **How does _he_ know?! HE LOOKS LIKE A CONSTIPATED UGLY BIRD!

**Pitch: **I'm standing right here Jack.

**Jack: **AND THOSE EYES! THEY LOOK LIKE A RETARD STARTED POKING THEM!

**Pitch: **Still standing here.

**Angel: **-_-

**Jack: **Hmm… What were we here for again? Oh yeah! To throw ugly donuts at you! :D

**Pitch: **What?! Throw ugly donuts at me?! But I am the great and powerful Kozmotis Pitchi-

**Angel: **Hey shut up already! I WANNA THROW A DONUT AT YOU.

**Jack: **Kids, if someone looks like they're sad, depressed, or heartbroken like Pitch, he's probably just hungry. So please, spare an ugly donut, anything. Heck, even a dead rat would do.

**Angel/Pitch: **… What...

**Jack: **Kat, guess what?

**Angel: **What?

**Jack: **I take showers naked…

**Angel: **Me too…

**Pitch: **Who doesn't take showers naked?!

**Jack/Angel: **You…

**Pitch: **I take showers naked!

**Angel: **Nuh uh. Jack and I take showers with the brand, _Naked_. While you take showers while singing!

**Jack: **Pitch turned into a woman. The end.

**Angel: **Hey Jack, can I say it?

**Jack: **Say what?

**Angel: **You know, the thing.

**Jack: **OHH! _That _thing!

**Angel: **Mhmm. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Angel Frost Flame, aka Kat. And now, I shall fly like a fabulous potato!

* * *

**Sorry it was short!**

**This was actually requested by my friend. An uber random chapter. Suggestion for Klondike bar from RoxanneTheGreat.**

**If you want, write a question down, so maybe **_**you**_** can be in charge of the next chapter's question. Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
